Farmer's Daughter
by BeautifullyTragicEmison
Summary: A COMPLETE EMISON AU. Alison is surprised when the girl from Sunday night at the bar shows up at her dad's house the following week. Who would guess that this girl could help make more problems or even fix a few left from the past. (I suck at summaries)


**Sorry, guise about long updates. I have been so busy between volunteering and trying to spend some time with my sort of girlfriend and friends.**

 **This idea came to me when listening to Farmers' Daughter by Rodney Atkins. (I had to. Because of Alison as an innocent sexy forbidden fruit is too much).**

 **Could be a one shot. Possibly more. I don't know. It will just depend on how much I like it.**

* * *

Alison was at the bar down the road from her house. It was her first night back from Florida and all she had wanted was to get a drink to ease the soreness from the what-felt-like-forever trip home. Alison had been pleasantly surprised to see a new beautiful girl at the bar. It was highly uncommon to have newcomers still be in Rosewood outside of the summer. Rosewood was a popular fall and spring spot, but usually the middle of June was a little late for tourists to stay.

Although Alison's surprise at seeing the girl, she wasn't going to miss a chance to talk with the beautiful girl at the bar. So, Alison walked next to her and sat down. She contemplated what to say before she went with a one liner, "Does God know you left?"

The brunette looked to her with a shy smile and quietly responded, "Sorry?"

Alison coyly replied, "Does God know one of his beautiful angels left?"

The girl only slightly smiled and looked back down at her clear looking drink. She softly answered, "No, I guess he doesn't…"

Alison smirked in response and stuck her hand out, "My name is Alison."

The brunette softly placed her own hand in Alison's and replied, "Emily."

Alison's smirked turned into a slight grin as she said, "That's a pretty name."

Emily let go as she answered in a quiet voice, "I guess so…" Emily drowned the rest of her clear liquid drink as she stood up. "Listen, I'm sorry, misses. But, I have work really early in the morning, and I need to go home and rest before my first day at my new job."

Alison quickly stood up and leaned into one of Emily's ears and quickly said, "I could go with you. I know the perfect way to get someone to bed rather quickly."

Emily shook her slightly, "While that does sound rather fun, I think that will just make me more tired in the morning."

Alison slightly pouted and whined, "I could be quick."

Emily still shook her head.

Alison whined, but backed up, "Please don't tell me that you're straight and have been trying to easily let me down."

Emily shook her head and smiled, "No, definitely not. People who look like you are prime examples as to why I'm not. But, I really do need to sleep. But I can give you my number and maybe one day I'm not working I can take you up on that offer."

Alison grinned, letting her dimples shine through, and smiled. She handed Emily her phone after she unlocked it. Emily tapped in her number but left the contact name empty.

Emily turned around and was leaving as Alison called out, "Expect me to be texting soon!"

After Emily left, Alison disappointedly sat back down at the table with her four friends, CeCe, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. CeCe and Hanna were smirking at Alison while Spencer and Aria were wrapped into their own phones.

CeCe coyly said, "Didn't go your way, sweetheart?"

Alison glared at her as she grabbed Hanna's drink from her hand and drowned it.

CeCe smirked and said, "Aw, was she straight? Ali, I'm sure there are like twenty girls here who would love to have a night of fun with you."

Alison simply replied, "None of them would look half as good as she did."

Hanna laughed and said, "Oh, please. She wasn't even that cute."

Alison gasped, "HANNA. DID YOU NOT SEE HER? She could've brought any grown man to his knees in awe. God, she was so beautiful."

Spencer looked up from her phone and said, "Oh, Ali, hush. It's not like you were going to do anything anyways. You had Kyle for years and not once did you ever let him score a homerun."

Alison snapped, "Shut the fuck up, Spencer. You don't know what happened between me and Kyle, so don't you dare mention him."

Spencer harshly said, "He was all of our friends, Alison. He wasn't just your fiancé. He was practically Toby's brother. Kyle, Ezra, and Aria made their own book store. Caleb, Kyle, and Hanna were the ultimate triple trouble. It wasn't just you who lost him. All of us did."

Alison snapped, "I said shut the fuck up, Spencer."

"Whatever, Alison. You know I'm right."

CeCe awkwardly cleared her throat, "Okay… I'm going to get a drink. Anyone else need one?"

Alison quickly got up, "I'll come with."

Alison and CeCe sat at the bar while they waited on their orders. CeCe gently lays her hand on Alison's thigh as she says, "You know this summer trip was supposed to be about getting over it, right?"

Alison pushed away CeCe's hand and forcefully said, "You don't just get over killing someone, CeCe."

CeCe sighed and just nodded.

* * *

Emily groaned as she rolled over to turn off her alarm clock. She couldn't believe she had to be up this early for a job. Emily sighed as she thought of the "job" she was supposed to start today. All things considered, Emily mused that she shouldn't even call it a job. It was assigned work to for the summer because she "had misbehaved too much and her coach was punishing her for it."

Emily sighed as she threw on some jeans even though she knew it was going to be hot. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a tight fitting t-shirt. She also put on her new pair of boots, because apparently, she was going to be 'farming it up' for the next three months.

She quietly cursed herself for being so ridiculous that she ended up in this position. She briefly thought of the girl from last night and whistled to herself. At least the view is nice, she thought.

Emily was five minutes early to report to the house, but apparently to the man who ran the farm, Mr. DiLaurentis, it was late. Emily sighed as she figured she would never be able to please the old man. At least it was only three months, she thought again.

Mr. DiLaurentis spent the entire first day of work showing her everything she was supposed to do and how she was supposed to do. Early in the morning and right at eight o'clock at night she was supposed to feed the chickens, but only with the feed in the barrel on the right. She was supposed to feed the chickens with the barrel on the left only on alternate Tuesdays.

After feeding the chickens, she was supposed to go pick the garden, and considering it was the width of an Olympic sized swimming pool as well as the length, she was going to be out there until late in the morning. She also had to separate the vegetables into their respective barrels right outside the shed where she was residing the three weeks she would be there.

After all that was done, she was allowed to eat breakfast. The breakfast at the DiLaurentis household was a pretty big deal, however. The cook made too much food, but Emily was forced to eat all on her plate to not seem "wasteful."

Once breakfast was over, Emily would be sent out to take a break until lunch. Lunch was a lazier event, only a sandwich had been made for her. She was secretly grateful.

After lunch was time to clean out the pool. She had to skim and clean out the pool. She secretly enjoyed this part of her day, because she was allowed to change into a swim suit and practice while she cleaned it. She secretly thought it was ridiculous to have a pool literally right down the road from a lake, but she kept her mouth shut.

After pool time, she had to water the horses, goats, and cows. Mr. DiLaurentis commented that around the middle of July they would be bailing, stacking, and storing hay, so she would learn how to use a tractor to help before then.

Dinner was not as big as breakfast, and Emily was allowed to eat her food in the room in the back of the shed that was she was staying at. The room was slightly big, and she had her own TV which was more than what she hoped for. The bed was relatively comfortable and for a makeshift room, it would work for the next couple of months.

Just as, she was about to sit back and watch some TV to go to sleep, Emily heard her phone ding. She quietly cursed as she saw it was a text from an unknown number. She opened the text, only to be pleasantly surprised that it was the girl from last night.

Alison had texted her, " _Hello, Emily. It's Alison from the bar last night."_

Emily quickly texted back, " _Hello, Alison."_

Alison responded just as quickly, " _How was your first day of work?"_

Emily's typed back, " _Long. :p I can't believe you remembered that it was my first day of work, though."_

Alison sent back, " _It was the reason you didn't want to spend some time with me last night."_

Before Emily could reply, Alison sent, " _A bunch of us locals are going to be having this lake get-together at the Dock on Saturday if you want to come. I could show you around…"_

Emily simply said, " _I'll think about it. I'll let you know soon. I have work in the morning, goodnight."_

Alison replied quickly, " _Goodnight."_

* * *

Alison was running late after dropping Jaxx off at his school, and that meant she missed breakfast with the family, again. She knew her dad was going to be so mad. She quietly got breakfast as she heard someone walk up behind her and cough loudly, "Excuse me, ma'am, but breakfast is meant to be ate with the family."

She sighed knowing she was busted and turned around to face her father. He was in his late forties with mostly grey hair. He was tall and clean shaven. He was thin and very scary looking. He was feared by everyone, even his own son called him Mr. DiLaurentis instead of dad. Him and her mother had been married twenty-eight years and had two kids. The oldest was her brother, Jason, who was twenty-five. Alison was twenty-one.

Alison blushed as she said, "Sorry, dad. Jaxx has been hard to get back into schedule since our return from Florida."

Her dad just laughed, "Yeah, I bet he was. He was difficult to get ready for us yesterday morning, too."

Alison nodded in agreement, "Thanks for watching him, by the way. I know I should've stayed home that night with him, but CeCe and them had basically dragged me out the door."

He shook his head at her, "No need to thank us. He is our grandson; you know? Plus, we had missed him those two weeks you were gone to Florida."

Alison slightly smiled at him, "It was needed… After Kyle… me and Jaxx needed a time to recoup away from Rosewood."

Her dad put his arm around her and said, "I get it… No one expected what happened… How's Jaxx handling it?"

She quietly responded, "He just doesn't understand it… He doesn't get why Kyle isn't showing up anymore to take him to the playground or pick him up from school. He's just too young to comprehend the lost…"

Mr. DiLaurentis just nodded sadly, "I think we are all too young to comprehend the lost…"

* * *

Jaxx's bus pulled up to the DiLaurentis household around 1:30. It was always like clockwork. He came running out of the bus as Alison watched him from her seat facing away from the lake and pond. He came running to her as he screamed, "Mommy!"

Alison smiled as she picked him up and kissed his forehead. He was like an exact copy of a young Jason. He had bright blue eyes, two dimples, and hair so blonde it shined. She was glad to see that none of his birth mom, Taylor, residing in him. She would love Jaxx no matter what, but, Taylor, was just too much.

Jason was the one who technically fathered the kid. He had surprised them all about three years ago with the news of a baby. Jason and Taylor, Jason's girlfriend, named their baby Jackson Michael DiLaurentis, or Jaxx for short. However, Taylor had left right after Jaxx was born, and Jason had signed over rights along with Taylor. Since then, Alison had gotten legal custody of Jaxx when he was six months old, and he had referred to her as his actual mom.

Alison asked him as she sat down with him still holding onto her, "How was your day, sweetheart?"

He smiled his two dimple smile as he replied, "AMAZING. I got to show sand!"

Alison smiled as he told her of his day and how he made a new friend named Ashley. After he had finished his story telling, he impatiently tapped Alison's arm, "Can we swim, mommy?"

He looked so adorable that Alison couldn't bear to break his heart with a no, so she took him upstairs and changed them both into their bathing suits. They were heading out to the pool when they saw this tan figure swimming gracefully through the water. Jackson tugged on the hand he was holding and innocently asked, "Who is that?"

Alison looked down at him and kneeled down before him, "Okay, buddy. I want you to sit here while I go try and see who it is, okay?" He nodded before she turned around and walked to the deck of the pool.

Alison called out, "Hey, who're you?"

The tanned figure stopped swimming when they heard her and spun around.

There stood the girl from the bar two days ago. In her pool. Swimming. While her son was back on the deck ready to get in. Completely surprised, Alison incredulously said, "Emily?"

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading. xx**


End file.
